


Another Day at the Park

by Krissielee



Series: Harry's Snapshots [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's little sister is great for helping him pick up girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day at the Park

Eggsy smiled down at his sister, babbling up at him as he pushed her through the park. She was everything to him—the only reason he was still living at home. He was more of a dad to her than Dean was; he’d been the one holding his mum’s hand when she gave birth, been the first to hold the baby, and was up half the night feeding her. And every time she smiled up at him, he knew that everything was worth it—quitting the Marines, dropping out of school, none of that mattered, because he had the most perfect sister in the world, and he’d keep her safe from her dad.

The day was warm, the sun was shining, and he’d taken the girl to the park to give his mum some time to rest. Dean was out of the flat, doing God knew what—so it gave Michelle a chance to get some real sleep for a change.

Besides, if nothing else, Eggsy’d learned that having a baby around was great for picking up girls. The park was always full of pretty birds rushing over to fawn over his sister, and Eggsy enjoyed going home with pockets full of phone numbers. He never called them, though. Living in the council estates, his life was already laid out: get a job at the chippy if he was lucky, get one running drugs if he wasn’t. Hopefully he’d get hitched before knocking up a girl, and maybe if everything went perfectly their kid would manage to escape the estate.

Eggy pushed those thoughts aside, babbling to his sister as he sat on a bench with the baby in her stroller and all her attention focused on him, just enjoying the day out of the house.

“She’s lovely,” a pretty girl said, sitting shyly as she took a seat beside Eggsy. Eggsy smiled.

“Cheers. Me sister,” he murmured, shaking a stuffed toy for the girl to grab at. He’d done his best to give her a good life so far, away from the screaming and fists of her father—Dean hadn’t raised a hand to her yet, but Eggsy knew that could change at any time, especially when he was drunk.

“I’m Ailsa,” the girl said, eyes more on Eggsy than the infant.

“Eggsy,” he replied, finally looking at her, smirking just a bit. He’d played this game enough; he knew how to make her interested. “Ain’t seen you ‘round before.”

“I’m visiting my—uncle,” Ailsa said, glancing behind Eggsy for a moment, to an older man standing just far enough away that even when Eggsy followed her gaze he couldn’t quite place him. Looked like any other posh bloke around town—vaguely familiar in a suit and thick-rimmed glasses, leaning against his umbrella.

“An’ ‘e don’t mind you talkin’ with boys like me?” The baby fussed then, and Eggsy lifted her out of the stroller, bouncing her a bit until she calmed back down, sucking on her dummy.

“He sent me over, actually,” Ailsa admitted. “He saw me watching you and told me to come say hi.”

Eggsy snorted, glancing at the man off in the distance again. “Well, hi, then. Think ‘e’d mind if we went out sometime without the baby?”

“Maybe,” Ailsa said. “I’d have to ask him. Maybe next time I’m in town.” She smiled shyly, handing over her mobile to get Eggsy’s number, which he gave her without hesitation. One date couldn’t hurt, right? She smiled, kissing Eggsy’s cheek before leaning down to touch the baby’s tiny hand. “You’ve got a good brother,” she said. “Take care of him until I call, all right?” The baby babbled happily, and Eggsy laughed. 

“We’ll take care of each other,” he promised as Ailsa waved, hurrying back to her uncle. He seemed to still be watching Eggsy, though, not paying attention to his niece. Eggsy waved at the man, smiling before turning his attention back to his sister, helping her eat her cereal snack.

When he looked up again, they were gone. 

He never did hear from Ailsa again.

\--

"Oi, wait a minute! She works down in R&D, don't she?" Eggsy accused Harry. "You got her to help you spy on me?"

Harry cleared his throat, purposely not answering Eggsy as he flipped to the next page of the album.


End file.
